Alone Without You
by cleana
Summary: Maria was alone until she met Sakutaro.


"_I'll be so alone without you_

_Maybe you'll be lonesome too."_

**A/N: **I've been trying to write a Maria and Sakutaro fic for awhile. More specifically, one that was longer than one page. After listening to the song "You Belong to Me" by Jason Wade, I finally got some inspiration flowing. (It's a great song by the way!) I hope this is up to par. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Sakutaro."<p>

Maria clutched the plush lion to her chest, a soft smile spreading across her face. It was in that moment that the world stopped revolving around sweets and getting what she wanted and started revolving around this small being, this small lion that was already growing to be her friend. A gift. From mama. She beamed, her cheeks flushing pink, and she loudly proclaimed, "Uu~ Thank you, Mama! He's perfect~!"

"Shh, Maria." Her mama looked pleased. "Hurry and finish your dinner. We'll get you some sweets, alright?"

"Ahh! Yes! Uuu! Maria loves sweets, Maria loves sweets!" The small girl giggled and began stuffing her face with the birthday meal that had been prepared.

The two sat alone in a booth in the corner of a diner. Her mother had said things about a movie or a grand restaurant but Maria had accepted the homely comfort of this small dinner. Ushiromiya Rosa, her mama, was a business woman, the owner of a clothes company. She was away most of the time, but Maria was exceptionally happy that her mother was taking time off of work to celebrate her birthday.

Rosa was always busy. Work took up most of her time. Promises to go the movies or theme parks were usually broken. At times, it really hurt the small girl that would always looking forward to spending a day with someone who's affection she desired most. But she also knew that to make her mama happy, she needed to be happy and support her fully. So on those cold, lonely nights when the phone rang and delivered the news, Maria would happily cheer, "Uuu-! Alright, Mama! Maria will keep a watch on the house, like always. Do good in your work~!"

Deep down, Maria probably knew that Rosa wasn't really "working" on those nights she called. However, she refused to be weak in her faith. It never faltered. She never doubted. In fact, she just watched a bit of TV, went to get dinner, and then came back to sleep.

It was the moments like this, sitting in the diner, that she lived for. She had even been rewarded with the cute stuffed animal now named "Sakutaro". She was so excited, ah – tonight was great! Tonight was great!

"Shh, Maria, you're being too loud," her mother scolded. "If you don't quiet down, we'll have to leave. You're disturbing the other customers."

Maria giggled and pushed her half-full plate away. "I'm done, Mama~ Uuu~ Did Maria do a good job of eating? Did she?"

Rosa frowned at the leftover food still on the plate. "Maria, you didn't finish."

Maria's smile faltered. "Sorry, Mama."

* * *

><p>Sorry, Mama.<p>

Sorry, Mama.

Maria opened her eyes.

Sorry, Mama.

Her head throbbed for a reason she couldn't name. Sunlight was filtering through the glass of her window. Judging by the strength of the pale light, it was already near afternoon, which meant her mother had left for work already. It was a weekend so there was no school. Maria sat up.

She was only nine years old. Her hair was chestnut brown and it curled around her face, her eyes blue. She looked like an innocent, happy girl. She kicked the covers off and stumbled out of bed, her feet touching the cold wood floor. Today belonged to her.

And her new friend.

Her eyes searched the room until they found Sakutaro, who was crumpled against a wall as if he'd been thrown. She bent down and picked him up, clutching him. She was still groggy. Maria, holding the stuffed animal, made her way to the bathtub. She turned on the warm water and shed her nightgown. Remembering her need for clothes, she went to her room and picked out a cute purple dress and sandals. Walking by the mirror, she saw it.

And she stopped.

Maria's eyes stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her sleepiness was wiped and she began to remember. Dark circles rimmed her eyes which were swollen red as if she'd been crying. Her arms were laced with bruises.

Ah –

Bruises.

The night before rushed back but it was just a flurry of yelling and stomping and smacking and being hurt, and crouching on the ground clutching her head and whispering "Sorry, Mama" over and over and over.

The water splashing over the sides of the bathtub woke her and she stepped away from the mirror and turned off the faucet, mopping the floor up with the towel she was going to use for herself. She scrubbed herself clean, scratching at her skin with a cloth as if it'd somehow remove those ugly bruises.

When she was finished, she put on the dress and shoes and took Sakutaro into the kitchen with her, where she found an already cold breakfast of eggs and toast. She threw it away and got a sweet from the jar on the counter. Clutching Sakutaro, she went into the living room and flipped on the TV. Somehow, she dozed off.

When she woke up, her mother was opening the door. "Maria?" Rosa called out. The small girl's eyelids fluttered and then she pretended to sleep, making soft snoring noises. The TV was blaring, colourful cartoons dancing on the screen. Rosa switched it off and sat on the couch next to her daughter. She touched the small girl's shoulder and ran her fingers through the chestnut hair. "Maria..?" she said softly.

The girl remained still. Rosa nodded and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Silence.

Rosa stood, sighing and brushing off her clothes. Moments later, the sound of the water filled the house and the bathroom door slammed shut. Maria opened her eyes. Her fingers searched for Sakutaro and found him, her arms wrapping him into a hug.

Why…did it always have to be like this?

Why…was her Mama always apologizing..?

Why…did Maria feel so..hurt?

But Maria would forget – she always did. She'd forget all the screaming and hitting and accept her mama's apology and be happy, like she always did.

Always.

The sound of water suddenly silenced and she heard the bathroom door opening. Maria sat up. When her mother walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and beautified, the girl felt her heart lurch. They were supposed to be going to a movie tonight, but her mama never dressed up this much for just a movie.

"Maria, you're awake." Rosa looked surprised, as if she'd be expecting to sneak out without having to deal with the little girl. "I'm sorry but I have to go back into work. I just came home to take a quick shower, you see? I don't want to be smelly for work. I've got an important meeting."

"Meeting…?" Maria whispered. "So..we won't be able to go to the movies..?"

Rosa rubbed her forehead, her tone of voice growing impatient. "Yes, a meeting, Maria. No, we won't be going to the movies. I expect you not to be selfish and understand." Rosa picked up her purse. "Watch over the house like a good girl. Don't tell anyone your mama isn't home, alright? I'll be back soon."

She smiled and turned the door knob. Suddenly, her eyes caught on the stuffed animal in her lap. "And, hey, Maria."

Maria, who had been petting Sakutaro, looked up. "Yes, Mama?"

"Don't take Sakutaro out with you."

Maria looked disappointed. "U-Uuu…"

"I mean it." Rosa's voice dropped to a low growl. "Don't. You're too old to be playing with stuffed animals." The woman sighed. "Why did I buy that for you anyway?" Shaking her head, Rosa opened the door, promised to call, and slammed it shut behind her.

Maria counted to one hundred before setting up Sakutaro so that he looked like he was facing her across the couch. She smiled at him. "Hello, Sakutaro."

Maybe to an observer, he didn't respond - but to Maria, he most certainly did. It wasn't words, at least not yet, but instead a frightened squeak.

"Hey, don't be scared of Maria, alright?" The girl assured him. "We can be best friends. I've got other toys that can be your friend too. Don't be scared, okay? We won't hurt you, Sakutaro~! Uuu-!"

"[Uryu?]" Sakutaro offered as a reply.

"I'm a witch too, see! Uuuu! Uuu! So Beato can be your friend too~!" Maria said happily.

Beato….

A…witch. Maria…a witch.

"[Uryuuu~?]" To Maria, it looked like Sakutaro was leaning in closer to listen to what she had to say. "[A witch? Maria's…a witch? My friend..?]"

She giggled. "Yes! Your friend~! We'll be best friends, okay? So don't worry!"

In time, their friendship grew. Sakutaro, while shy of others, was Maria's constant companion. They were always around each other. On the cold and lonely nights, Sakutaro kept Maria company. In turn, Maria kept a vigilant watch over him and even gave him a small red muffler which set him apart from other stuffed lions – not to mention Rosa had hand-crafted him and was able to fix every tear in his stuffing.

He helped Maria survive.

Eventually, Sakutaro really did move. He really did speak. He even met Maria's witch friends who were so pleased by him that they wrote a passage in Maria's grimoire that manifested him as a cute boy with lion ears and a tail. The perfect companion. Wherever Maria was, Sakutaro was. One was never without the other.

One night, Maria's mama went on another business trip and left the girl alone for the weekend. Maria put Sakutaro in a backpack and took him to the store with her. Everyone knew her as the "small child with the stuffed lion". She was given sweets and other free food by the store owner. This night was just like every other. She bought her dinner and made her way home with her best friend close by.

But it.

The door.

Was locked.

And she didn't have…her key.

Where was…her key?

Maria started crying, her food getting cold, Sakutaro desperately trying to comfort her. She retraced her steps all the way back to the store with no luck. Crying and scared, she told the store owner her mother wasn't home and she couldn't get inside her house. The police were contacted and Maria's mother had to come home early from her business trip.

Rosa had taken her daughter home, silent with rage. She slammed her bedroom door shut and locked herself in there. Maria could hear her mother sobbing into a pillow. Feeling guilty, she went to sleep herself, clutching Sakutaro as usual who tried to comfort her.

The next morning, Rosa was getting ready for work. Maria picked up her jacket, trying to be a helping hand, especially now that she felt extremely guilty. A piece of paper fell out of it and Maria picked it up. She couldn't help glancing at it. It was a…receipt.

For a…spa…towns away?

What..

Maria didn't have time to think about it further. Rosa slapped her across the face, Maria's head jerking sideways and the coat and receipt falling to the floor. "What do you think you're doing!" demanded Rosa. Maria's lip quivered but she did not cry. She looked up at her mama, and what she saw there frightened her.

Rosa's eyebrows were drawn in, her face in an ugly scowl. She looked scary. She looked like…an evil witch. Maria swallowed hard and held up the one thing that had always protected her – Sakutaro. Thinking her mother might find it cute, she made him dance and talk as if he was a puppet. "Uryu~" She made him say. "Don't be mad at Maria, she was just trying to help her mama, Maria is sorry, please forgive her.."

"Stop that!" shouted Rosa. Maria jumped and gulped, a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead. Her mind was screaming DANGER, DANGER – she was just waiting for the next blow to hit her head. She continued puppetting Sakutaro.

"Forgive her, forgive her, Maria is so sorry.."

"You know, I got a call from your teacher today. Have you been taking toys to school, Maria? Well, have you!" Rosa's voice was strained. Maria made Sakutaro nod.

"What toys?" Her mama held out her hand. The girl shakily stood and fished in the pockets of her clothes, pulling out four toy rabbits. "T-They're part of the f-forest band, uu-.."

"Dumbass! Your teacher says you make them talk! You're a weirdo, a big mess up. You're stupid! Are you trying to make me look bad!" Rosa grabbed the rabbit with the trumpet and threw it to the ground.

It shattered.

Maria could feel it – the evil welling up around her mama. And for once, she was truly frightened. She quivered. She was scared right down to her core. Maria quickly tucked the other three rabbits away and clutched Sakutaro close.

"And do you know how they identified you at the store! Do you? 'That little girl that carries around the stuffed lion'." Rosa grabbed Sakutaro. Maria grabbed his lower half, desperately trying to keep him close. "I-" She jerked at him. "thought-" She pulled. "I told-" She was pulling way too much. "You to-" Too hard, she was pulling too hard..! "Not take this damn stuffed animal anywhere, you weirdo! You dumbass!"

Sakutaro left Maria's grasp. "You go around saying 'uuu' and talking about witches and the occult! It's scary! It's twisted!" Rosa's hands tightened around Sakutaro's stuffed neck. Maria grabbed at her arm, scratching her mother, trying to get her best friend back –

Her mother hit her hard over the head, knocking her daughter back against the floor. Maria cried out, clutching the top of her head, her fingers digging through her hair. "You're a freak! You make me look like I'm a weirdo too! Why can't you just –" Her hands grabbed and twisted Sakutaro's neck. There was a slight ripping sound. "grow up, dumbass!" The ripping grew louder. Maria screamed Sakutaro's name. The world flashed red and stuffing flew, the sound grew louder and louder until Sakutaro's neck was…

…

torn…

…apart.

A scream erupted from Maria's mouth, sounding off like a siren. The two halves off his body hit the ground, stuffing flying everywhere. She howled, picking up the muffler and crawling towards her best friend. Rosa slapped her, yelled some more insults that Maria didn't, couldn't hear –

Sakutaro..he was…!

Maria cried harder than she ever knew she could. She screamed, she sobbed, she howled. She had heard his shriek of death when his neck was torn, he was dead, her best friend was dead. The door slammed shut but Maria didn't hear. All she could hear was her own sobbing as she clutched his remains to her chest.

She tried to speak his name, she tried to tell him to come back. "-aktarou –"

"-eck, aughh…"

It felt like blood splattered the walls, Sakutaro's blood. It felt like shards of glass were embedding themselves in her skin, slowly ripping her apart. She knelt, her heart exploding in pain. He was gone.

Her best…friend…ah..

And that…was…

the day a young..girl's pure heart…turned..

black.


End file.
